


"Yes, I admit it, you were right." - Wynhaught

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bonding, Friendship, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole spend some quality time together and end up being hostages during a bank robbery.





	"Yes, I admit it, you were right." - Wynhaught

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Pumpkin day! May you eat lots of pumpkin pies, drink lots of pumpkin spice lattes and carve lots of pumpkins today! 
> 
> AU where the curse is lifted and everyone is still in Purgatory.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

The day was young when Wynonna Earp met Nicole Haught at the Purgatory Bank.

'Thanks for the coffee, Haught,' Wynonna gratefully took one of the paper coffee cups. 'Where's your uniform?' She asked at the lack of the usual police officer outfit.

'At home, I'm off-duty at the moment. Why do you need me here?' The redhead questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'No specific reason. I'm just running some errands and wanted some company,' the Earp heir smiled before softly blowing through the hole in the cup lid in an attempt to cool down the drink to a more drinkable temperature.

'Are you for real?' Nicole exclaimed incredulously. 'Wynonna, I could have done something more useful with my time. Contrary to your belief, I don't exist to entertain you.'

'Aw, come on, Haught,' the brunette called when the law enforcement officer made a move to leave. 'Can't we just hang out like friends do? Besides, you're shagging my sister so we might as well get to know each other on a deeper level.'

The other woman sighed and threw her hands up defeatedly. 'Fine. You make a valid point, let's spend the day together,' she proposed.

Wynonna made a face, 'the whole day?' She quickly corrected herself when she noticed the glare from her friend. 'I mean, yay, the whole day!'

Suddenly, a young man hurriedly entered the building and started shouting as he waved his gun in the air. 'This is a robbery! Everybody get down on the floor!'

Wynonna scowled at the unwelcome guest before doing as told. 'It's way too early for this kind of shit,' she whispered to the sheriff.

Nicole subtly nodded towards a desk to their right, 'we need to try and get behind that table that way it'll be less conspicuous if we talk to each other.'

'Alright,' the Earp sister spoke softly once they were in position. 'Now, what? Can't I just shoot him with Peacemaker and get this over with?'

'No,' the police officer reprimanded. 'He could be wearing a bomb underneath his jacket.'

'Or maybe it's snowing inside and he's wearing a thick winter jacket like everyone else in Purgatory,' the Earp heir pointed out.

Just then, the intruder pulled his jacket zip down and revealed the ticking time bomb on his chest. 'One wrong move and I'll blow this place up,' he warned the hostages.

The look Nicole gave her friend screamed the four words she hadn't said yet: I told you so.

The brunette rolled her eyes, 'yes, I admit it, you were right. But what are we going to do now?'

'I'll butt-call Waverly so she can hear what's going on and figure out a way to get us out. Knowing her, she'll probably go to Jeremy, who'll hack the security cameras and then they'll be able to give us some information about the bomb and the bomber,' Nicole predicted self-assuredly. 'Meanwhile, they'll alert the police and someone will be here to negotiate with him,' she nodded towards the robber. 'Who knows, maybe he won't have impossible demands and we will be freed the old fashioned police way.'

'What do you mean 'the old fashioned police way'?' Wynonna asked confusedly.

'You know, where a police officer negotiates with the captor, brings him what he needs like a helicopter, his mom, whatever, and where the hostages walk free and the suspect finally gets caught by the police anyway,' Sheriff Haught explained with a shrug. 'Listen, I'm not saying the police are better at handling hostage situations than anyone else. God knows we've had a fair share of casualties in previous negotiations. It's just our last hostage situation involved Revenants kidnapping people so they could their bodies and walk out of the Ghost River Triangle. I miss the simplicity of the old times sometimes.' 

'Trust me, things are never simple in Purgatory,' the Earp sister promised sympathetically. 'And Haught? Out of all the people I could've gotten stuck with in a bank at the ungodly hour of 10 AM during a robbery heist, I'm really glad that it's you by my side right now.' 

'I don't know if I should be honoured that you want to spend the last seconds of your life with me or offended that you value my life so little that you don't mind that it's me dying next to you,' Nicole returned honestly.

'Gee, thanks for ruining the moment, Nicole,' Wynonna retorted sarcastically. 'What, now?'

The sheriff glanced at the masked man robbing the bank, 'now we wait for our girl to come through.' 

'And boy!' Jeremy Chetri's voice sounded softly from the other end of the line, effectively confirming Nicole's theory that Waverly had enlisted the techie's help to solve the problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading pumpkins x
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @luversd!


End file.
